La venganza del elegido: origenes de Samantha Black
by lukamegumine
Summary: Samantha es la Gijinka de Virizion, sin embargo sus origenes y su familia estan maldecidas debido al hecho de llevar su apellido, ¿que secretos oculta ella de sus compañeros y de Ash?
**Bien chicos, aqui esta finalmente la Ova de samantha, espero que les guste... la proxima semana nuevo episodio**

 **1** **0 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

—Ayuda, no quiero morir-gimió con desespero ahora una pequeña niña de seis años la cual se encontraba profundamente herida, su pequeño cuerpo había sido lastimado por los ataques que había recibido de personas y pokemon que no entendían que aun las personas malvadas eran capaces de sentir cariño y amor, al lado de la moribunda niña se encontraban dos eevee que eran el único recuerdo que la pequeña tenia de su madre.

—ee-vee-dijo ahora la eevee más grande de las dos la cual tenía la cola llena de sangre que no paraba de brotar debido a que su cola había sido cortada por las mordidas de uno de sus pokemon atacantes, el cual había sido un tyranitar; además de eso sus cuatro patas se encontraban heridas.

—ee-vee-dijo ahora la otra eevee la cual estaba rodeada completamente de electricidad debido a que en el poco tiempo de vida que había tenido, jamás se imaginó ser atacada por un pokemon de su misma familia, en este caso un Jolteon; además de eso sus patas estaban heridas igual a las de su hermana.

—Mama, papa-murmuro ahora débilmente la pequeña niña—no quiero morir…no quiero morir, quiero crecer, quiero ser una gran coordinadora, quiero casarme, tener hijos, tener nietos… ¡QUIERO VIVIR, QUIERO VIVIR!...-exclamo ahora con dolor en su alma debido a que de verdad estaba sufriendo mucho, primero perdía a su familia materna, de su familia paterna no sabía nada, su madre había muerto trayéndola a ella al mundo, y su padre había sido asesinado hace solamente unos dias.

—Gar-dijo ahora la Gengar que le había salvado la vida a la pequeña mientras traía en sus manos algunas bayas Lichi.

—Déjame- murmuro la pequeña mientras evitaba las bayas que le había puesto la tipo fantasma en su boca, la niña no lo hacía por egoísmo o malcriadez, sino debido a que recordaba como uno de los habitantes de su antigua ciudad con una navaja había ocasionado que su garganta tuviera ciertos problemas y le sería difícil tragar esas bayas.

—Gar-dijo ahora la tipo fantasma para alejarse de la niña y simplemente acercar esa bayas a sus ahora compañeras eevee.

—Eevee-murmuraron ambas mientras se comían sus bayas con cuidado ignorando por completo que ya la noche había caído en ese sitio en donde habían terminado todos.

—Tengo sueño-murmuro la chiquilla a causa de la fiebre que empezaba a nacer en su cuerpo junto al dolor y cansancio de los golpes y ataques recibidos por lo que simplemente se quedó dormida empezando a recordar todo lo poco que sabía sobre sus padres, desde cómo se conocieron hasta su muerte, y deseando en el interior de su alma sufrida que la muerte llegara ya que todo lo poco que tenía lo había perdido por completo…

—Gar-dijo la fantasma algo preocupada al ver el estado de la niña.

 _—Si…muerte salvadora, dulce, buena-_ pensó ahora la chiquilla mientras quedaba inconsciente y recordaba cómo era la manera en que sus padres se conocieron y todo lo que vivió antes de llegar a ese momento aunque ahora no sabía que era mejor, si seguir viva y seguir sufriendo o simplemente morir y finalmente reunirse con el resto de su familia.

 **Flashback de Samantha.**

 **20 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

 _—Ren Black, esto es lo que deberás de hacer —dijo ahora un hombre de 35 años a lo que el joven conocido como Ren simplemente le miro con orgullo._

 _— ¿Qué más quieres, viejo estúpido?_ _—dijo ahora con acidez el joven de unos 22 años, el cual tenía la piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un color azul marino mientras que su cabello era de un hermoso color azul, casi aguamarina._

 _—Mira como me hablas, hijo mío—Dijo ahora el hombre mayor mientras veía al niño que él había adoptado—Quiero que me des nietos, que dejes tu vida licenciosa y…_

 _—Por favor-dijo el joven mientras le interrumpía con descaro— ¿hijos, familia, esposa?_ _—Pregunto en tono burlón—yo no necesito nada de eso…las mujeres hoy en día son patéticas, parece que ya vinieran desde bebes con el deseo de conseguir a un tonto enamorado que les permita tener una familia y bebes además de un incauto que las mantengan—dijo Ren con maldad._

 _—Ren-dijo ahora el adulto mayor con algo de tristeza y enojo-¿algún día piensas casarte?_

 _—Ni hablar…no necesito nada de eso papa, ahora con permiso me iré a buscar algo de comer, a un bar o algo por allí-dijo ahora el joven serio._

 _—Ren, es enserio quiero un nieto…sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo-dijo ahora el adulto mayor- la familia Black no es destacada en la región de Sinnoh por ser unos santos y sabes que tarde o temprano moriré ya sea envenenado, a manos de mis enemigos o asesinado._

 _—Sí, si…como digas Yuuichi, yo no tengo ganas de casarme y menos tener una mujer-dijo ahora el joven mientras veía al hombre mayor de cabellos azules, un lunar en el lado derecho de su boca, ojos de un intenso ámbar y mirada pacífica y tranquila que escondía a un verdadero demonio._

 _—Ren es enserio-dijo ahora Yuuichi mientras veía al joven el cual solamente puso cara de hastió._

 _—Si ya terminaste de hablar-dijo ren con maldad- vámonos Vaporeon-dijo ahora para salir corriendo._

 _—Vaporeon-dijo ahora el pokemon tipo agua mientras seguía a su entrenador._

 _—Ren…pronto morirás al igual que yo, y mi deseo es conocer a mi nieto o nieta pronto-dijo en un suspiro Yuuichi mientras se volvía a sentar- de todas formas…los Black siempre somos asesinados de maneras crueles-dijo ahora con pesar mientras recordaba a sus dos hermanos ya fallecidos-Kyosuke, Ichiro…espero que la sensación de que pronto me reuniré con ustedes no se haga realidad._

 **19 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

 _—Estúpido viejo…a la final te dio por morirte-dijo ahora Ren con fastidio mientras recordaba como su padre había muerto hace menos de dos meses._

 _—Señor-dijo ahora uno de los guardias de Ren haciendo que este le volteara a ver- hemos traído al señor Kobayashi._

 _—Háganlo pasar…quiero hablar con el sobre varios asuntos-dijo ahora Ren mientras se volvía a sentar, solo que esta vez en el lugar que ocupara su padre._

 _—De acuerdo señor-dijo el guardia para salir de la habitación a los pocos segundos entro un hombre que estaba atado de manos._

 _—Dime Kobayashi-dijo Ren- ¿ya me tienes el dinero?-dijo ahora Ren con maldad._

 _—Las ventas han estado muy malas-dijo Kishaba decepcionado- no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para reunir todo…además, este año ha sido muy malo para la región Sinnoh en cuanto a la plantación de bayas y son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir._

 _—Ese no es mi problema Kobayashi-Dijo ahora Ren con cinismo y aparente desinterés mientras tomaba una copa de vino._

 _—Ten piedad Ren, dame solamente un año más y prometo pagarte todos los intereses-dijo ahora Kobayashi mientras se acercaba hacia Ren de rodillas y lentamente._

 _—Eso es lo que siempre me dices, y siempre vienes aquí pidiéndome otro año, y ya llevamos en el mismo juego cerca de 5 años-dijo Ren con maldad- pero esto se terminara aquí y ahora, no te preocupes…te perdonare tu deuda._

 _— ¿En serio?-dijo ahora Kobayashi impresionado aunque algo le decía que esto sería malo._

 _—Por supuesto-dijo ahora con una sonrisa de maldad pura el joven- de todas formas…dudo que alguien que esté muerto tenga el suficiente dinero para pagarme._

 _— ¡No, piedad…por favor, tengo familia, hijos, piedad!-grito ahora completamente asustado el hombre mientras besaba los pies del joven provocando que este solamente riera con mucha mas malicia._

 _—Las escusas te sobran Kobayashi-dijo ahora con maldad el joven- pero por dar tan buen espectáculo, te prometo que tu muerte será rápida y sin sufrimiento-Sentencio el joven para agarrar una pokebola que tenía en su cinturón y oprimir el botón de la misma lo que hizo que la pokebola se agrandara para que luego el joven lanzara la pokebola saliendo de allí un pokemon poderoso._

 _—Garchomp-rugió ahora el Pseudo-legendario de Tierra para observar fijamente al hombre._

 _—Allí está tu comida, amigo….disfrútala-sentencio ahora Ren para ver al tiburón de tierra el cual abrió las mandíbulas y se acercaba a su comida para disfrutarla tranquilamente._

 _— ¡Papa!-gimió ahora una voz la cual correspondía a una joven la cual estaba por cumplir 15 años la cual llego corriendo rápidamente y abrazo al hombre que estaba arrodillado para luego fijar su vista retadoramente en Ren._

 _— ¿Quién eres mocosa?-cuestiono rápidamente furioso Ren mientras observaba fijamente a la adolescente cuyo cuerpo se estaba desarrollando, su piel morena, sus hermosos cabellos negros con algunos mechones de color rojo y blanco y ojos de un hermoso color Dorado._

 _—Soy Shin Kobayashi y no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi padre, es lo único que me queda a mí-dijo ahora la adolescente mientras miraba de forma desafiante a Ren._

 _—Tu padre me debe mucho dinero mocosa-dijo ahora Ren con maldad- pero creo que acabo de encontrar una mejor manera de que el me pagara todo._

 _— ¿Cómo?-dijo ahora Kobayashi anonadado mientras observaba como Ren observaba a su hija con lujuria._

 _—Mía-dijo ahora Ren con maldad- acepta ser mi esposa y perdonare todas las deudas que él tiene…de lo contrario ambos morirán._

 _— ¡No tocaras ni un solo cabello de mi hija Ren, es lo único que tengo en mi vida!-grito ahora el padre de Shin lo cual ocasiono que el joven le mirara con furia mientras que la joven miraba con furia a quien amenazaba la vida de su padre._

 _—Por supuesto que yo no le haría daño a ella…de todas formas todo lo que quiero será mío y tu hija no será la excepción…-dijo ahora con maldad el joven para ver fijamente a la joven que le miraba de forma desafiante por ser considerada por el como un simple objeto, fue en ese momento que Ren Black decidió que esa adolescente seria solamente suya._

 _— ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?-dijo ahora Kobayashi con miedo._

 _—Tienen una semana para pagarme todo lo que me deben o les matare a ambos-dijo ahora el joven con maldad- serán comida de mis pokemon…-dijo ahora para tomar con fuerza la cara de Shin y besarla a la fuerza- te veré en una semana cielo, y nos casaremos pronto-dijo el joven para que los guardias se llevaran arrastrados a Kobayashi y a su hija._

 **1 semana después.**

 _—Papa –dijo ahora la joven atemorizada mientras observaba a su padre de rodillas al igual que ella en frente del joven._

 _— ¿Y bien?-dijo ahora Ren con maldad-¿serás mía por las buenas o por las malas?-dijo ahora con sorna el joven._

 _—Nosotros hemos decidido morir en tus manos antes que terminar siendo familia tuya-dijo ahora derrotado el adulto mientras observaba como su hija tenía un hermoso vestido floreado de color dorado…un vestido que jamás hubiera sido posible comprar dadas las condiciones actuales en las que vivían._

 _–Bien –dijo ahora con maldad el joven para sacar de nuevo a su Garchomp al cual esta vez se sumó un Salamence el cual abrió la boca al igual que su compañero Pseudo-legendario para atacar hasta la muerte a esas dos personas._

 _—Lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto hija mía-dijo ahora el hombre con la mirada baja._

 _—No es tu culpa papa….te dije que con los Black no se jugaba-dijo ahora la joven con decepción mientras superaba….todos en ciudad Corazón sabían que los Black eran una familia intocable…. ¿entonces porque a su padre se le ocurría hacer negocios con los despiadados y malvados Black?_

 _—No hablo de eso hija…-dijo ahora el hombre sin remordimiento alguno- hablo de que acepte la propuesta de Ren-dijo apenas en un susurro._

 _— ¿Qué?-dijo ahora la joven con pesar- ¡papa yo no lo amo y no puedo casarme con quien no amo!-dijo ahora con furia la joven pero su padre rápidamente la sometió y la empujo sin remordimiento alguno para lanzársela a Ren el cual la atrapo rápidamente._

 _—Te tengo hermosa-dijo con maldad el joven- descuida…te prometo que seremos muy felices-dijo ahora con sadismo el joven para observar a Kobayashi- Mátenlo…ya no me es de utilidad._

 _— ¿Qué?-dijo ahora el hombre impresionado par a ver al joven-¡ese no fue el trato Ren!-dijo con furia para intentar acercarse hacia los jóvenes pero fue detenido por Salamence el cual le mordía las piernas._

 _—Lo se… pero tú me debías mucho y no podía perdonarte la gran deuda que me debías…nos vemos-dijo ahora para agarrar a la joven por la cintura y abrazándola posesivamente ambos salieron de allí observando solamente los gritos de los pokemon y del hombre._

 _— ¡No tengo miedo a la muerte!-gruño la adolescente mientras observaba al joven e intentaba liberarse pero esto era imposible._

 _—Tu no morirás… tu tomaras tu lugar tanto en mi cama como en mi casa y en todo lo que yo hago como la señora Black…esposa de Ren Black y madre de sus hijos-dijo ahora el joven para agarrar a la joven por la barbilla y besarla por la fuerza lo que provoco que la joven le pateara fuertemente y saliera corriendo._

 _— ¡Ayuda!-gimió ahora la joven con miedo mientras observaba que todo estaba completamente cerrado para evitar su escape y que Salamence y Garchomp estaban disfrutando el cuerpo de su difunto padre._

 _—Es mejor que no huyas de mi muñeca…-dijo ahora Ren con maldad mientras caminaba lentamente buscando a la joven que sería su esposa._

 _—Debo salir de alguna manera…-murmuro ahora la joven mientras veía fijamente todo a su alrededor admirando el lujo que poseían los miembros de la familia Black, familia a la que ella formaría si no conseguía escapar a tiempo._

 _—Preciosa…si sigues así, cuando me aburra de ti me asegurare de que no seas de nadie más cielo-dijo ahora el joven mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Shin._

 _— ¡Suéltenme!-grito ahora la joven mientras sentía como rápidamente varios de los hombres de Ren la sujetaban fuertemente para llevarla rápidamente hacia su señor._

 _— ¡Hermosa, que alegría que has decidido venir por tu propia voluntad!-exclamo Ren con alegría para besar a la joven pero esta rápidamente lo cacheteo._

 _— ¡jamás me casare contigo, estas enfermo…tu mataste a mi padre!-grito furiosa la joven lo cual ocasiono que Ren la mirara enojado._

 _—Hermosa, el solamente quería impedir que ambos fuéramos felices-dijo Ren ahora con falsa tristeza- te amo hermosa y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos._

 _— ¡Yo no te amo, jamás me casare contigo!-gruño ahora la joven mientras se intentaba liberar lo cual provoco la furia de Ren._

 _— ¡Eres mía hermosa, y el día de hoy lo probare!-dijo ahora con sadismo el joven para tomar fuertemente a la joven y llevarla su habitación._

 _— ¡NO!-se escuchó ahora el grito de Shin para luego simplemente escuchar cómo era cerrada una puerta con violencia y escucharse los gritos de dolor de una joven._

 _— ¡Eres mía, desde ahora y para siempre!-rugió víctima de la pasión Ren ahora._

 _—Yo solo quería ser feliz-Pensó la de ojos dorados hundiéndose en el desesperante abismo de la tristeza._

 **17 años y medio antes de la venganza del elegido.**

 _—Te quiero-dijo ahora una Shin de 16 años mientras veía a su esposo de casi 26 años el cual sonreía feliz._

 _—También te quiero mi hermosa Shin-dijo ahora Ren con una sonrisa calmada y tranquila._

 _— ¿Cuánto me quieres?-dijo ahora nerviosa la joven mientras esperaba el resultado de la prueba junto a su esposo._

 _—Más que a mi propia vida-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios Ren mientras observaba a su esposa y suspiro pensando en la relación de ambos, aunque su mujer al principio se negaba a todo lo que implicaba ser una esposa y una mujer casada el tiempo la hizo acostumbrarse o simplemente amarle a él tanto como él la amaba a ella._

 _— ¡Es positiva, oh por Arceus…es positiva!-grito con júbilo la joven para abrazar a su esposo el cual correspondió el abrazo gustoso._

 _—Que felicidad me has dado mi cielo-dijo ahora Ren con felicidad mientras besaba el vientre en donde se encontraba su hijo sin embargo, ninguno de los esposos se imaginaba que en las sombras un oscuro propósito aguardaba el momento oportuno para ser realizado…_

 **17 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

 _—Ya mi cielo…ya-dijo ahora Ren con angustia en su corazón mientras observaba como su esposa estaba meciéndose como un autista, a los pies de la joven se encontraba un pequeño feto que no sobrepasaba los 7 meses y el cual había sido arrancado del vientre materno._

 _—No puedo calmarme Ren, no puedo-dijo ahora con mucha angustia la joven mientras observaba como alrededor de ambos se encontraban los cuerpos de aquellos que habían osado a hacer tal crimen, mientras detrás de ellos estaban Garchomp y Salamence devorando un poco los cadáveres._

 _—Lo se mi cielo, pero debemos salir pronto de aquí hermosa, debo llevarte al médico-Dijo ahora preocupado su esposa a lo que la joven asintió y con cuidado se levantó teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su vientre el cual estaba completamente abierto y del cual la sangre salía sin control alguno._

 _—Vamos Ren-Dijo con un suspiro la joven mientras veía a los pokemon los cuales asintieron._

 _—Adelántate tu mi cielo, ve con Garchomp y Salamence, ellos te llevaran a la mejor clínica, yo debo hacer algo antes de reunirme contigo preciosa-Dijo con determinación el joven mientras veía todo el lugar y el feto de su hijo no nacido._

 _—Te espero…no tardes-Dijo la joven débilmente mientras su esposo le ayudaba a ser montada con tranquilidad en el lomo de Salamence, una vez que la carga estaba lista los Pseudo-legendarios salieron rápidamente._

 _—Ustedes pagaran lo que han hecho-Dijo con una terrible seriedad el joven mientras miraba los cuerpos desmembrados_

 _—Esto es por todo el mal que le han hecho a mi familia-Dijo ahora el joven mientras rociaba sin ningún cuidado un poco de combustible en todo el sitio y sacar una pokebola de la cual un Magby salió y uso lanzallamas para ver como crecía el fuego antes de ser guardado nuevamente en su pokebola, luego de eso su dueño vio todo con satisfacción sádica y salió de allí rápidamente._

 **16 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

 _Ren lloraba silenciosamente en su habitación, el mundo entero se le había venido encima, no podía creerlo, estaba destrozado. Echó un vistazo a la pequeña cuna que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, se podía escuchar la inocente respiración de una bebe. Se levantó de la cama, limpió sus lágrimas y cogió a la pequeña. La recostó a un lado para posteriormente echarse a un lado de ella, de alguna manera, intentaba llenar el espacio vacío que dejó su ex esposa, aquel espacio, que sabía perfectamente, jamás podría llenar. Las condolencias de los doctores aún resonaban implacables en su mente, aún no podía creerlo, sabía que iba a terminar así, pero quería mantener la esperanza... El peor día fue aquel cuando los médicos le confesaron que solo uno podría salvarse... entonces, tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida..._

 _—Ren... te lo ruego... no le quites la vida a esa niña..._

 _— ¡Pero no quiero perderte! –Comenzó a llorar- ¡Estoy seguro que podremos tener otro!_

 _—Nunca hay una segunda vez... incluso si llegara a haber una... no sería lo mismo..._

 _— ¡Pero...!_

 _—Te lo pido... yo ya estoy cansada... ella... te necesita..._

 _— ¡No es justo!_

 _—Nunca nadie dijo que la vida lo era... –Sonrió con tristeza- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz... por darme la oportunidad de amar... sé que cuidarás a Serenity..._

 _El mafioso comenzó a reír —Dijimos que se llamaría Samantha..._

 _—Creí que había ganado esa batalla... –Sonrió._

 _—Da igual... –Bajó la cabeza- No sé si... podré hacerlo... no si no estás ahí..._

 _—Sabes... cuando se cierra una puerta... automáticamente otra se abre... no estarás solo... hazle honor a lo que siempre has sido... y protege a nuestra hija..._

 _Todo era tan injusto... siempre perdía a las personas que amaba, primero Yuuichi... ahora Shin... ¿De qué diablos servía todo esto...?, las palabras seguían resonando fuertemente en su mente, era un abrumante eco que no podía apagar, un fuego que no podía dejar de consumir, un hielo que no se podía descongelar..._

 _—Felicidades Ren... es una niña muy linda... sin embargo... Shin dejó de respirar..._

 _— ¡Ya cállense! –Gritó al aire lo que ocasiono que la niña despertara asustada comenzando a llorar buscando algo en que pudiesen refugiarse, un abrazo, un beso... –Lo siento pequeña... te desperté..._

 **10 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

 _—Monte coronet, ¿eh?-pregunto Ren ahora curioso a su empleado el cual asintió con determinación- es muy arriesgado ¿lo sabes?-volvió a preguntar recibiendo de nuevo un asentimiento._

 _—Lo se mi señor-dijo ahora la joven mientras veía con tranquilidad a aquel joven del cual se había enamorado en silencio- pero puede ser la única oportunidad-dijo con seriedad la joven mientras observaba a lo lejos a la niña que jugaba con normalidad, si tan solo esa niña fuera su hija._

 _— ¿Qué tanto miras?-dijo ahora serio Ren mientras observaba la mirada de desagrado que su ayudante tenia hacia su hija._

 _—Es solo que me cuesta creer que ella es su hija-dijo ahora con un suspiro de decepción la joven de nombre Misako._

 _—Es mi hija y la respetaras te guste o no….a ella la trataras con el mismo respeto con el cual me tratas a mí-dijo Ren serio mientras observaba a Misako._

 _—Entiendo-dijo ahora Misako mientras miraba a su amor imposible y a la mocosa que le decía papa._

 _—Que no se te olvide que a pesar de todo ella es mi hija y lo seguirá siendo te guste o no-dijo serio el joven mientras miraba con repulsión a Misako._

 _—Yo soy más mujer que tu ex esposa-dijo ahora provocativamente mientras se acercaba hacia su jefe el cual le miraba con algo de burla- si tan solo me permitieras demostrártelo….-dijo ahora para tomar la mano de su jefe y ponerla en su vientre mientras este le miraba con asco y a punto de olvidar que ella era de su completa confianza y su mejor empleada, además de una mujer._

 _—Detente-advirtió seriamente el joven mientras la veía con enojo._

 _—Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo-dijo ahora Misako mientras empezaba a desvestirse pero fue detenida rápidamente por un ardor en su mejilla._

 _—Eres alguien que no se valora a si misma-dijo ahora sumamente enojado Ren mientras la veía asqueado- quizás debería darte un día de diversión con mis pokemon-dijo malicioso a lo que la mujer palideció enormemente._

 _—Todo menos eso Ren, prometo comportarme-dijo ahora Misako mientras se vestía rápidamente._

 _—Bien, entonces…sígueme contando sobre Arceus-dijo serio el joven a lo que Misako asintió rápidamente._

 _—Esta me la pagas, maldita mocosa-pensó ahora Misako mientras seguía contándole a su señor la información._

 **3 días después.**

 _—Hmm-dijo ahora Ren mientras observaba la columna Lanza alzarse majestuosa e imponente._

 _—No tardara en aparecer-dijo ahora Misako inquieta mientras observaba el rostro de su líder el cual estaba serio-¿en qué piensas?-dijo ahora curiosa._

 _—No puedo creer que mi hermano, este muerto-dijo ahora mientras recordaba el secreto que descubrió hace unos pocos días de que él tenía un gemelo que había muerto en el parto._

 _—Su padre siempre quiso lo mejor para usted-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Misako._

 _—Tal vez-dijo ahora en un susurro el joven mientras pensaba en su hija, le dolía dejarla sola…pero más le dolía no tener a su esposa junto a él._

 _—Entiendo-dijo ahora Misako con una pequeña sonrisa- lastimosamente para ti….jamás volverás a ver a tu bastarda-dijo con malicia._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora preocupado mientras observaba a la mujer._

 _—A que posiblemente…este sitio será nuestra tumba por lo que estamos intentando hacer-dijo Misako con lastima fingida._

 _—Es un riesgo…pero por mi amada lo que sea-finalizo el joven con determinación mientras observaba un portal con todos los colores el cual lentamente estaba apareciendo._

 _—Humanos-se escuchó ahora la voz omnipotente del dios pokemon mientras miraba detenidamente a esas 2 personas- no deberían estar en este sitio…bolsas de carne con huesos-dijo serio._

 _—Arceus…quiero que revivas y traigas a alguien de la muerte-dijo serio el joven mientras veía al dios pokemon._

 _—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer…-dijo serio el dios pokemon mientras observaba fijamente a Misako y al joven- pero si te acercas te diré algo que puede que te convenga…es sobre la muerte de aquel que quieres que reviva-dijo el dios pokemon mientras observaba a Misako la cual palideció de repente._

 _—Te escucho entonces-dijo serio Ren mientras se acercaba hacia el ser omnipotente._

 _—La responsable de la muerte de tu esposa y la casi muerte de su hija….está más cerca de lo que crees…-sentencio ahora el dios mientras se elevaba suavemente de nuevo hacia el cielo- no esperes que haga nada más…te dije eso como merito por llegar hasta aquí…y porque tu hija me será de ayuda pronto…-dijo ahora el dios para desaparecer definitivamente._

 _—Vámonos Misako…-dijo serio el joven sin notar la mirada maliciosa de la joven._

 _—Por supuesto, vamos-dijo ahora Misako con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba a una persona sin remordimiento alguno._

 _—Vamos…-dijo ahora el joven mientras pensaba seriamente en las palabras dichas por el creador de todo y al mismo tiempo pensaba seriamente en que había sido afortunado al haber visto al dios y sobrevivido._

 **1 semana después.**

 _— ¡Papa mira!-grito ahora la pequeña Samantha mientras veía con mucho entusiasmo como los dos huevos de pokemon que tenía bajo su cuidado estaban brillando dando a entender que pronto ambos pokemon nacerían._

 _—Es asombroso mi niña-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa su padre mientras miraba con felicidad a su pequeña._

 _—¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento mi señor?-dijo ahora Misako sumamente celosa mientras observaba como la pequeña niña tenía la atención del hombre que amaba ….por eso ya había decidido que si ella no tenía la atención de Ren, nadie más la tendría._

 _—Estoy ocupado…-dijo molesto Ren- hablaremos luego…-menciono sin interés alguno._

 _—Es urgente Ren, los bisabuelos y los tíos de tu hija necesitan hablar contigo, quieren conocer a la pequeña-dijo maliciosa Misako._

 _—Vamos entonces-dijo furioso mientras pensaba en que después de mucho tiempo los parientes de su difunta esposa se aparecían, seguramente lo hacían por dinero o para alejarlo de su pequeña, algo que él no permitiría._

 **Fin del Flashback de Samantha.**

 _—Toda mi desgracia comenzó ese día_ -dijo ahora mentalmente la niña mientras recordaba como Misako luego de la muerte de su padre, la cual había sucedido cuando ella cumplió los 6 años, simplemente se había apoderado de todo incluyendo a los pokemon de su padre, dejándola a ella solamente con sus dos eevee y solo la mantuvo por un simple mes.

—Vui-dijo ahora una de las eevee para quedar inconsciente mientras su dueña se desmayó por segunda vez.

 **3 días después.**

—Hmm-murmuro ahora una pequeña mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

—Pequeña no te levantes…-dijo ahora una voz a lo que la niña vio con cuidado que delante suyo se encontraba el profesor Rowan.

— ¿Quién es usted?-dijo curiosa la niña mientras miraba con recelo al hombre que estaba delante suyo.

—Tranquila niña, yo soy el profesor Rowan…estas a salvo por los momentos, tú y tus pokemon están a salvo por los momentos-dijo serio a lo que la niña asintió a regañadientes.

—Entiendo…bien profesor… ¿Dónde están mis pokemon?-dijo ahora sumamente preocupada por sus tres pokemon la pequeña Samantha.

—Todos están sanos y salvos, pequeña…no te preocupes por ellos…por los momentos, tus pokemon y tu serán recibidos aquí por un tiempo, hasta que decidas si quieres quedarte o quieres irte-dijo a lo que la pequeña asintió para descansar un poco más.

 **1 mes después.**

— ¿Entonces te vas?-dijo ahora con curiosidad el profesor a lo que la niña asintió.

—Gracias por todo profesor…le prometo que algún día nos veremos de nuevo…hasta entonces, jamás olvidare que usted es una de las pocas personas que no me juzgo por quien es mi padre-dijo Samantha con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica- si algún día tuviera que salvar su vida de algún peligro…créame que lo hare gustosa.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento pequeña-dijo el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa- en tu bolso llevas algo de comida para ti y tus pokemon, además de algunos poke-yenes que te ayudaran durante un par de días… hasta luego pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa el profesor a lo que la niña asintió.

—Fue un placer estar aquí este mes y aprender algo más sobre los pokemon…-dijo Samantha ahora- bueno supongo que es la hora de irnos, despídanse chicas…-dijo ahora a lo que sus eevee asintieron.

—Vui, vui-dijeron ambas pokemon para luego quedar regresar a sus pokebolas.

—Gar-dijo ahora la pokemon tipo fantasma con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a los pokemon iniciales que estaban a los lados del profesor.

—Vámonos amiga-dijo ahora Samantha para empezar a caminar un poco en tanto que su pokemon desapareció entre las sombras.

—Chimchar-dijo ahora con una curiosidad la pequeña inicial mientras miraba partir a la niña que durante ese mes había cuidado de ella.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo serio el profesor mientras la inicial sin querer derramaba algunas lágrimas.

— ¡Chimchar!-grito ahora la pokemon para salir corriendo y al llegar junto a la niña simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Chimchar…debo irme, tú debes quedarte…. Y esperar a que un entrenador novato venga y te elija a ti para iniciar su viaje, eso será pronto pequeña-dijo Samantha mientras palmeaba con tranquilidad la espalda de la pokemon que no paraba de llorar.

—Al parecer Chimchar ya ha elegido a su entrenadora-dijo con una sonrisa el profesor mientras llegaba junto a la niña- la pregunta aquí…es si tu estas dispuesta a llevártela.

—Por supuesto que me la llevare sino es mucha molestia-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa mientras miraba con una sonrisa a la inicial.

—Bien entonces…aquí tienes la pokebola de Chimchar, te daré algo de su comida para que no tengas muchos problemas con ella, y espero que tengas mucha suerte…-dijo el profesor a lo que Samantha sonrió y guardo en su pokebola a su nuevo pokemon aunque todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, el que Chimchar fuera con ella la hacía feliz, pero eso significaba ahora una preocupación más.

—Nos vemos luego pequeña-dijo ahora una de las asistentes del profesor mientras llegaba con una bolsa con comida pokemon la cual la niña recibió felizmente y prosiguió nuevamente su camino.

 **8 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

—Así que esto es Unova-dijo ahora Samantha la cual ahora contaba con 8 años- no está mal…para nada mal, quizás hasta pueda gustarme… y a lo mejor pueda conocer a algún legendario….-dijo en un suspiro la niña mientras veía a sus pokemon los cuales consistían en Infernape, Leafeon, Gengar, Glaceon y el Salamence de su padre el cual le costó mucho recuperar.

—Leafeon-dijo ahora su pokemon mientras la niña estaba seria.

-Hola pequeña…-dijo con una sonrisa ahora la niña para cargar a la pokemon la cual se dejó cargar gustosamente.

—Leaf-volvió a decir ahora la pokemon mientras era acariciada por su entrenadora.

— ¿Dónde estarán Vaporeon,Magmar y Garchomp?-dijo ahora Samantha inquieta mientras pensaba en los pokemon de su padre.

 **Sinnoh, ciudad Corazón.**

—Esta casa es mía mi cielo…-dijo ahora Misako mientras detrás de ella se encontraba un joven de complexión musculosa, ojos azules y cabello platinado de piel morena mientras miraba con curiosidad la casa de su novia sin saber que esa casa ya tenía dueña y esta cuando se enterara haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar su hogar.

— ¿Estas segura de que ningún Black nos molestara aquí?-dijo ahora el joven el cual correspondía al nombre de Kazuo Tsurugi.

—Para nada mi cielo…mi patrón me dejo esta casa antes de que su hija huyera por ser una completa malcriada-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras pensaba en que la mocosa ya debía estar muerta y reunida con sus padres.

— ¿Dónde está tu patrón?-dijo ahora Kazuo algo inseguro mientras recordaba todos los rumores que había escuchado sobre Ren Black…si esos rumores eran ciertos, el jefe de su mujer no dejaría que alguien ocupara la casa en la que él vivía al menos que el no encontrara algo más provechoso que hacer con la casa al menos que él estuviera…

—Ya te dije mi cielo…que él se fue y jamás volverá…luego de que la mocosa se fugara el decidió recorrer todo el mundo con la esperanza de intentar conseguir a la mocosa-dijo con una sonrisa Misako.

—Está bien-dijo Kazuo ahora algo inquieto-quiero que me muestres la casa…y todo el dinero que según tú, te dejo tu jefe por servirle fielmente durante tanto tiempo a su familia y a él.

—Encantada mi cielo-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Misako mientras ambos entraban a la casa.

— ¡Garchomp!-se escuchó ahora el rugido del tiburón de tierra el cual estaba atado y encerrado en una pequeña jaula de metal.

—¿Qué hace ese pokemon encerrado allí como si fuera una bestia?-dijo ahora Kazuo mientras miraba la mirada jodidamente furiosa que el tiburón de tierra les dirigía a ambos a pesar de estar atado y encerrado.

—Este pokemon entro una noche a la casa e intento matarme….intente que él me aceptara como su dueña y amiga, pero cada intento que hacia él lo rechazaba-dijo ahora Misako mientras fingía lastima y veía con tranquilidad al pokemon que antes era de su antiguo amor.

— ¡Garchomp!-rugió ahora sumamente enojado el tiburón de tierra para luego ver a Misako y señalarla con uno de sus brazos- ¡Garchomp!-volvió a rugir ahora para pasarse su brazo por el cuello en una obvia señal.

—Yo mejor me voy mi cielo-dijo ahora Kazuo mientras miraba con terror al pokemon.

—No mi cielo-dijo ahora Misako para abrazar rápidamente a Kazuo impidiendo que él se fuera y sollozando levemente- t-te di-dije que e-ese pok-emon me o-odia sin y-yo hab-erle he-hecho algo ma-malo, so-lo lo en-cerré allí para evitar qu-que me ma-matara y es-ta más sal-vaje y lo-co que nun-ca-dijo ahora Misako mientras lloraba falsamente.

—Mi cielo…debes dejar que Garchomp esté fuera de esa jaula…el estar encerrado, solo lo vuelve aún más loco y salvaje de lo que ya es o esta…-dijo ahora Kazuo algo atemorizado por la mirada psicópata que les dirigía el tiburón de tierra.

—Déjalo amor…tarde o temprano deberá entender que la casa es mía ahora y para siempre-dijo con maldad Misako a lo que Kazuo asintió con algo de pesar y lastima con el pokemon.

— ¿Tienes algún otro pokemon en estas condiciones?-pregunto ahora algo enojado Kazuo debido más que todo a que el odiaba que los pokemon fueran maltratados.

—Sí, un Magmar y un Vaporeon que estan en otro lugar por temor a que me quieran matar este Garchomp y esos pokemon…-dijo Misako ahora mientras recordaba la misteriosa desaparición del Salamence que había pertenecido a su antiguo amor al cual mato sin importancia alguna.

 **Unova, 5 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

—Así que este sitio es pueblo Arcilla…-dijo curiosa una Samantha de 11 años mientras miraba todo a su alrededor- no parece muy interesante…

— ¡Vir!-se escuchó ahora ese grito que provenía de un área que estaba cerca pero casualmente solamente ella parecía escucharlo.

—Qué raro…-dijo ahora Samantha mientras miraba a todos los lados pero aparentemente nadie excepto ella escucho ese grito.

— ¡Virizion!-se volvió a escuchar ahora de nuevo ese grito a lo que la niña saco una pokebola y la lanzo revelando al pokemon que estaba en ella.

— ¡Salamence!-rugió ahora el poderoso pokemon mientras se agachaba para que su dueña se subiera a su lomo cosa que rápidamente hizo.

—Más rápido amigo…más rápido, debemos encontrar a quien pide ayuda…-dijo con decisión a lo que el Pseudo-legendario asintió seriamente llegando rápidamente hacia una cueva algo alejada

—Este lugar…da algo de miedo…-dijo Samantha algo seria pero sin importarle nada más siguió sin hacer nada más para evitar arruinar el elemento sorpresa.

— ¡Atenla con fuerza!-se escuchó ahora un grupo de voces a lo que la niña y su pokemon aceleraron su marcha para llegar al centro de la cueva.

— ¡Virizion!-se escuchó ahora ese grito proveniente de la ágil legendaria.

 _—Qué bello pokemon…-_ pensó ahora Samantha asombrada mientras miraba a la legendaria la cual estaba siendo atada lentamente por varios miembros del Team Plasma.

—Ahora si hermosa…me dirás de una buena vez por todas… ¿en dónde se encuentra Keldeo?-dijo ahora con curiosidad un niño de 13 años mientras miraba con curiosidad a la legendaria, sus cabellos un poco largos eran negros al igual que sus ojos, su piel era morena y su estatura era alta.

— ¡Virizion!-rugió ahora la pokemon mientras miraba con rabia al joven el cual también le regreso la mirada aunque la legendaria pudo notar en sus ojos dolor, pena y algo que identifico como arrepentimiento por estar haciendo eso.

— ¡Maldita pokemon…dime en donde diantres se esconde tu aprendiz!-dijo ahora el joven con furia para darle unos buenos golpes a la legendaria.

—¡Virizion!-grito ahora algo adolorida la legendaria mientras miraba hacia donde podía sentir la presencia de alguien más por lo que rápidamente movió un poco su cabeza y cerro sus ojos haciendo que de su cuerpo saliera una luz de color verde por menos de un segundo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó ahora la niña pero vio que a su lado estaba una especie de Katana de color verde por lo que rápidamente la tomo con cuidado.

— ¡Virizion!-grito ahora la legendaria a lo que la niña asintió con decisión.

—No lo permitiré… -dijo con decisión Samantha para tomar con cuidado la Katana y descubrió que esta era sumamente ligera además de que rápidamente hizo unos pequeños ensayos y practicas descubriendo que fácilmente podía manejar esa arma.

— ¡Por última vez, dinos donde se encuentra Keldeo!-dijo ahora uno de los soldados Plasma mientras miraba con lujuria a la legendaria- si no quieres decirnos por las buenas…lo haremos a las malas…-dijo con malicia mientras lentamente empezaba a quitarse sus pantalones a lo que la legendaria abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que sucedería pero sin posibilidades de escapar al estar sometida.

— ¡Salamence, Meteoro Dragón!-dijo ahora Samantha a lo que su pokemon asintió rápidamente y realizo el ataque mientras su dueña con fuerza clavo la Katana liberando a la legendaria.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te llaman, mocosa malcriada!-gruño ahora el joven de cabellos y ojos negros mientras veía retadoramente tanto a la niña como a la legendaria y su Salamence.

—No permitiré que maltraten a los pokemon…no si yo estoy aquí-sentencio ahora la joven con furia- y no soy una mocosa…soy Samantha-dijo ahora la niña con furia.

—¡Nos llevaremos a esa pokemon por las buenas o las malas, la violaremos sin importar nada mas-sentencio ahora el joven- y ahora que tu entraste mejor…serán dos por el precio de uno…-dijo el joven de manera seria.

-Que así sea…-sentencio ahora Samantha mientras con su Katana se dirigía a acabar con la vida de todos los que estaban molestando a esa pokemon sin saber que esa pokemon era una legendaria.

-¡Virizion!-grito enojada la legendaria para que la espada de su cabeza brillara y apareciera ahora una espada de color azul con la cual mato a algunos de los soldados al degollarlos mientras la niña hacia lo mismo.

—Solo quedamos…tú, yo, la pokemon y tu Salamence-dijo con burla el niño- te diré mi nombre…me llamo Jack, y ya que has demostrado ser una buena rival…pelearemos con los pokemon-dijo ahora el joven para sacar dos pokebolas de los cuales salieron un Gliscor y una Lucario.

— ¡Gliscor!-grito ahora con furia el pokemon Murciélago para lanzarse en contra de Salamence.

— ¡Lucario!-grito ahora la pokemon chacal para lanzarse del mismo modo que su compañero contra el pokemon dragón.

—Igualemos esto…-dijo ahora seriamente Samantha para lanzar otra pokebola saliendo de ella su Gengar.

— ¡Gengar!-dijo ahora con burla la pokemon fantasma mientras veía a Lucario.

— ¡Tú eres a quien debo derrotar!-gruño ahora Samantha para tomar de nuevo la Katana y lanzarse sobre Jack luego de haber dado la señal a sus pokemon de que atacaran sin piedad a Gliscor y Lucario.

— ¡Pues venga ahora malcriada!-dijo Jack para empezar una batalla entre él y Samantha por lo que sucedería con Virizion.

—Virizion-dijo ahora la legendaria para levantarse lentamente y cerrar sus ojos mientras usaba Síntesis y comenzar a curarse.

-¡Gliscor!-grito ahora el pokemon murciélago mientras se dirigía hacia el dragón y abría su boca de la cual salía una energía azul pálida por lo que rápidamente voló hacia su oponente y mordió con fuerza al pokemon.

— ¡Salamence!-grito ahora el pokemon debido al dolor que le causaba por lo que rápidamente ataco a su oponente para quitárselo de encima cuando Gliscor recibió Una espada Santa cortesía de Virizion.

— ¿¡Pero qué!?-grito ahora Jack mientras veía como su Gliscor caía al suelo cortesía de la legendaria.

— ¡Virizion!-rugió ahora la legendaria para atacar una vez más a Gliscor con espada Santa dejándolo debilitado completamente.

—Vete de aquí de una buena vez…y no nos molestes de nuevo-dijo ahora con furia Samantha a lo que su Gengar asintió con burla.

— ¡Esta me las pagan!-gruño ahora con enojo Jack para abalanzarse sobre Samantha sin medir que la niña tenía en sus manos la Katana la cual le rozo sin problema alguno la piel del pecho sacando sangre.

—¡Quítate tonto!-gruño Samantha ahora mientras forcejeaba con su rival para terminar de una vez la pelea debido al hecho de que sentía que si llegaba a probar al menos una gota de ese líquido rojo que significaba la diferencia entre vivir y morir perdería el control por completo.

— ¡Tú te metiste en esto mocosa, te matare aquí de una vez y luego me llevare a Virizion!-gruño ahora Jack mientras comenzaba a asfixiar a Samantha.

— ¡No lo permitiré!-gruño Samantha ahora con furia para levantarse y atacar a Jack con la Katana, para luego de unos minutos hacer que Jack cayera desmayado.

—No te matare…no porque de hacerlo sería como el… y eso es lo que quiero evitar….-dijo Samantha mientras veía como los Plasma se llevaban a Jack junto a los demás heridos.

—Virizion-agradeció ahora la legendaria mientras veía a la niña que le había evitado el que ella revelara la ubicación de su aprendiz.

—De nada amiga…-dijo con una sonrisa Samantha para ver a la legendaria y sentarse un momento en el suelo para intentar descansar un poco.

—Gengar-dijo ahora la tipo fantasma a lo que Samantha la volteo a ver.

—Tiene razón…tenemos que irnos amiga… vamos un poco tarde para mi viaje…-dijo ahora Samantha con una sonrisa a lo que Virizion negó.

—Virizion…Virizion-dijo ahora la legendaria a la niña la cual lentamente comenzó a quedar desmayada.

 **2 años antes de la venganza del elegido.**

—Finalmente de nuevo aquí…-dijo con un suspiro Samantha mientras observaba de nuevo la región de Unova luego de haber viajado un tiempo en Kalos.

—Gengar-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra la tipo fantasma mientras asentía a lo dicho por su amiga.

—Bien…Kalos me gustó mucho, además…. conseguí tu Mega piedra y ya puedes megaevolucionar amiga al igual que los demás pokemon que pueden hacerlo…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el collar que tenía la pokemon en la cual estaba su respectiva mega piedra.

—Gar-dijo con burla la pokemon mientras asentía.

— ¿En dónde estará mi amiga?-dijo ahora curiosa Samantha mientras veía a todos los lados pero simplemente decidió caminar para saber en dónde estaba su amiga legendaria.

 **6 meses después.**

—Con más fuerza….no puedes dejar ni permitir que el enemigo se acerque más de la cuenta a ti amiga…-dijo de forma seria Virizion a lo que Samantha asintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardare en convertir esta simple Katana en una Espada?-dijo ahora curiosa Samantha a lo que Virizion la vio de forma seria.

—Eso lleva un poco más de tiempo…. Todavía tu no estas lista para hacer que tu arma logre llegar a ese nivel…si lo llegas a alcanzar antes de tiempo, puedes morir por no haber reunido la suficiente fuerza y experiencia… -explico Virizion a lo que la joven asintió.

—Bien entonces que así sea…de verdad espero que ese humano llamado el elegido sea especial-dijo en un susurro Samantha a lo que Virizion asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces que así sea…-dijo la niña para seguir entrenando con el deseo de convertirse en un gran espadachín.

 **Actualidad.**

— ¿Virizion, que ocurre?-se escuchó ahora la voz de una joven de 16 años de cabellos azules, ojos dorados y piel mientras miraba a la legendaria la cual entraba a la cueva en donde esa joven solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es la hora Samantha….es hora de comenzar nuestro plan…-dijo seriamente la legendaria mientras usaba un poco de su poder a lo que la joven asintió.

—Esto será sumamente interesante…Misako…prepárate, ustedes también Ciudad Corazón, porque cumpliré su deseo y obtendré mi venganza…-dijo con seriedad la joven a lo que sus pokemon y la legendaria asintieron para luego desaparecer todos.


End file.
